Samuel Otero
Samuel Otero is the creator of the Android/Flash game Pokémon Tower Defense released in March 2011. Due to a recent interview with Sam, He stated how he came up with the idea for Pokémon Tower Defense, saying: "I really like Pokemon and always wanted to make a Pokemon game but was discouraged from finishing them due to various reasons. When I got into the Android Marketplace I noticed a lot of apps that used Nintendo Characters or other characters so I thought why not. The game started originally as a virtual pet simulator. I started planning it out on paper and I realized it was going to be a lot of work for just a pet sim, and at the time I looked at what the most popular paid game was. It was a "tower defense" game so I immediately thought about capturing your enemy and leveling up your towers like Pokémon" Sam is 27 and works as a programmer at home. His email is sotero86@gmail.com and other than a picture of Sam, this is the only information known about Sam right now. On a side note, he has been confirmed to have a 3DS. On a Twitter post back in October, he stated that he got Pokémon Y. From time to time, he makes livestreams showing him sitting at his desk programming things into Pokémon Tower Defense: Generations. The livestreams can be located here, that is, if he's actually doing one right now, you can see if he is on his blog. For his birthday on November 26, Sam always does a legendary Mystery Gift to celebrate it. For his birthday in 2011, he made the Mystery Gift in PTD 1 Victini, for his birthday in 2012, he made the Mystery Gift in PTD 2 Jirachi, and for his birthday in 2013, he made the Mystery Gift in PTD 2 Kyurem. For his birthday in 2014, he made the Mystery Gift Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. This came with the 1.77 update for PTD2, and a Shiny Lunatone gift was released as well. In 2015, for his birthday he made the Mystery Gift in PTD2 a Rayquaza holding a Meteorite meaning it can Mega Evolve. In 2016, the Mystery Gift was Elemental Mews in Pokemon Center Mystery Gift Claim. In 2017, the Mystery Gift was Elemental Cosmoids in Pokemon Center. A Samuel Otero overworld sprite created by the twitter user Mario18010 is used in PTD 1 and 2 to represent Sam in-game. Sam first appears in PTD 1 and 2 in the Rocket Hideout level in PTD 1 when you battle his Shiny Pokémon. Click here to see his game character. Sam has said there will be '''NO MORE MYSTERY GIFTS '''for Pokémon Tower Defense 1. In Pokemon Tower Defense: Generations, Sam decided to pull a prank on the players. He turned every single Pokémon sprite into a Bidoof on April Fools Day in 2013, silly Sam. On twitch, Sam will do giveaway to the winners of the contest after the live video is about to end. The prize is 50 snds coins/trainer pass. Websites *Sam co-runs his blog with Dan. Sadly Dan doesn't Work with Sam as he mentioned in a twitter post. *Twitter: sam_snd_games *Gmail: sotero86@gmail.com Samuel Otero Trivia *According to a livestream, Sam's wife has nicknamed him "Bunny". A girl named Zai in Pokemon Tower Defense: Generations refers to you as "Bunny". As well, Sam's wife's name is Zaira, so the joke is there. Category:Characters